Talk:ShadowClan
((Guys, after the gathering, shouldn't we sleep then finish the patrol after we sleep? Dunno just confused.))~Darkshine ((We could just say the Patrols retreated and went to the Gathering. We could start from the morning. I will if everyone agrees.)) ~Mothflight ((Well,all we can do is wait for replies.))~Darkshine ((I agree it should be morning, and, sorry for being inactive.)) - Flamekit Dapplestar entered camp, slightly exhausted. She was still angry, but not as much as back at the clearing. The tension had been too great, and for some unknown reason she let her attitude go out of control. "I wonder how we are to hunt.. Do we have to hunt in the pine trees now?" She mewed her thoughts out loud. Rainfall padded up beside Dapplestar and spoke, "Since RiverClan is going through the same, maybe we could share the territory. More prey for all of us." Dapplestar "Do you think she'll agree? It's been so rough, it doesn't look like she'll accept." She sat against the snow, which hit her pelt like water. Is the snow melting..? Darkshine padded to the nearest water source to smell it. Sure enough, it smelled of two-legs monsters and oil. She ran to her leader as fast as she could losing breath each minute. "Dapplestar!" she called as she ran into the smelly camp. " Our only water source is contaminated." she felt panicky. They had no more water. Where were they supposed to drink from? "I'm afraid one of Smokestar's suspicions were correct." she shook her head sadly. She didn't want to believe the rascal was correct but she was. Rainfall "Hush, Darkshine, I'm sure RiverClan will allow us to use their river for the time being." She then turned back to Dapplestar, "I think Fernstar's been kind of...Rough, but knowing how close the two of you are, she's most likely accept it." Dapplestar looked at Darkshine, this time worry hit her. Her eyes clouded with fear, "I'll ask Fernstar at sunhigh. Right now, I just want to rest. All of you should." She gazed at both cats, her ears flat. Rainfall slowly nodded, "Be safe, Dapplestar." She rasped. Once again, her voice faltered. Darkshine noticed Dapplstar's rump wet and asked unknowingly, "why is your haunches wet?" she looked at the snow beneath her. Almost fully melted. She'd noticed this in the patrol but didn't dare to mention it. This, this well was even worse than before. Her heart raced, first the water, then prey, now this. She walked back and forth in panicked and surprise muttering over and over. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do..." She asked this question trying to find luck. Nothing. Her heart skipped a beat at no conclusion making her dizzy. Dapplestar had her mind running with questions, but she answered quietly, "I am probably just heating up in anger. Snow tends to melt with summer heat anyway.." Her words seemed to trail off, but she said no more, and just gave a nod to Darkshine, "Rest, do not waste your energy for tomorrow." She padded off to her den. Darkshine parted with her conversation with her leader and the new elder, Rainfall and padded into the warriors den. She just noticed how tired she was and almost immediately drifted off to sleep. Dapplestar had strange dreams that night, like sick cats that melted against the snow and were now left there like the rotten carcass of prey. She watched around as ShadowClan became sick, and she was the only one left. She yowled in fear, running away but there would be more cats. She couldn't escape. Then a twoleg, who held a strange, pointy and shiny stick, stabbed her. She felt the pain run through her veins like venom and she only screamed. It was the end. Then she blinked once, to open her eyes into reality, the sun's rays shining against the pine needles onto her eyes. She yawned, giving out a long stretch. Her dream was now dissolving to her dark, lost memory. She padded out of her den, just to see that some dirt was more visible than usual. Darkshine woke up the next morning hearing Dapplestar yowl. She shook the sleep out of her eyes and padded towards her. She was already outside her den and looking around the camp. Each step she took made a squish sound that was louder than before. The sun's rays were very hot. she was used to this hot weather and now that the snow was fine completely, she could feel the sun even more. She ended up panting and with no water making her steaming. She padded up to her leader and asked. "Were you having a bad dream? You were yowling all night." she looked worried. her leader had never looked so distraught. Rainfall stretched her brittle limbs, flicking her tail as she glanced around the camp with her icy glare. The older she-cat narrowed her eyes before padding out of the camp, on a patrol of her own. She made her way west of the camp. Rainfall padded slowly along, trudging through leaves and soil. Her paws ached after a while, and she shook the tired feeling from her head. She raised her head, opening her mouth slightly to catch the scent. She was able to find a scent of a rabbit about. The she-cat glared around at her surroundings until she found the scent again. Rainfall followed it until it became much stronger. She got into a crouch, striding forwards with silent steps. She quickly came upon the pray. She was unable to see it, so she took one more sniff. But this time...It smelled like...She wasn't sure. She jumped forwards and gripped the prey between her claws. The small prey didn't struggle. She opened her paws. The scent finally hit her...It was rotting flesh. She quickly dropped the prey and cringed at the scent. She glanced at the rotten mouse, seeing as it was only skin, and a few, darkened bones. Flies were buzzing about, and Rainfall swatted a few away. She quickly turned about, sprinting towards camp as fast as her old legs would carry her. Once she burst into camp, she yowled, "Dapplestar!, Dapplestar! I must speak with you, right now!" She glanced behind herself before spotting the dappled leader. She didn't care who was watching or listening, "Dapplestar, please, listen to me." She bounded voer to the leader of ShadowClan. ~Rainfall ((From chatzy.))~Darkshine Mothflight squirmed in his nest. His joints ached, the Gathering was rough on him. He forced his eyelids to open. Shafts of light peered down on him, he got up, stretching his limbs. A small frosty hint of air poked at his nose. Mothflight had almost forgotten about the rotting conflict. He grunted. When will the old days come back? With no worries, or problems? ''Mothflight sighed to himself, glancing around at his sleeping Clanmates. ~Mothflight ((My newly drawn pic of Darkshine! Dapple, can you make a section in the front page for pics?))~Darkshine ((hi sorry i havent been on, family conflicts -.-)) yawning she stretched and sleepily walked out of the apprentic den, the snow squished beneath her paws, seeing rainfall calling for dapplestar she wondered what was wrong, so she sat down withinearshot and pretended to mess with the melting snow, but it only dissolved in her paws, her stomach rumbling she wanted to eat but couldnt bring herself to, she didnt want her or anyone else to get sick at all she continued to mess with the snow trying to listen to what rainfall and dapplestar were about to disscus Silverpawz ((Oh, that one roleplay from Rainfall is really old now. Also, yes. Short roleplay.)) Dapplestar padded across camp to the warriors den. She knew her deputy was there, and he was most likely awake, hopefully. She meowed his name by the entrance, wishing to have a word with him for a minute. She had her thoughts on talking to RiverClan's leader today. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 20:19, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ((By the way, guys, tell me if you want a picture of your cat. I am going to like make a base/lineart thing of every warrior cats rank and just color them in and upload them for any clan or just ShadowClan. I don't know how popular it will become because I know how much you guys like my drawings sometimes. e-e )) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 20:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Eaglepaw yawned as she absent-mindedly made the journey back to camp. She slowly lowered her head and flattened her ears, closing her eyes that would shine brightly as if a star most of the time, but an obvious dull look always shrouded them when she was tired. She gasps and comes back alive as she almost stumbles, then observes the area. She makes an estranged expression when she sees her golden paws soaked. ''W-what? her mind speaks out. Eaglepaw realises green patches started to appear underneath her. The snow is melting! She hasn't seen grass since she was a kit. She almost had forgotten what it looked like, remembering instantly at the sight of the soft material. Eaglepaw let out another yawn, then padded forwards again, gasping softly at the sudden squelch sound. Nevertheless she continued, entering the apprentices' den and weaving past Silverpaw's nest, not bothering to check if she was even curled up in there. Eaglepaw finally plopped down in her own, yawning once again and feeling her fur puff up like a little golden ball of pure fuzziness. She finally closed her eyes and let the void pull her in. ~Eaglepaw ((I posted that for Eaglepaw she can view rp's on her 3DS but not post rps so... I will be posting her rps for her for a while.)) - Flamekit Darkshine noticed her leader was busy so she nurvosely padded away. She looked around noticing a few apprentice and warriors awake. She opened her mouth wide to yawn and strictly noticed Eaglepaw sleeping in a little golden puff ball. She smiled warmly. It looked so cute that the little apprentice was lying so comfortably and formed into a furball. She let out a purr as she watched the she-cat sleep. She padded on watching Silverpaw playing with the melted snow. She was looking at Dapplestar, Mothflight, and Rainfall talking to each other. She padded out of camp, wondering if she should be out her alone. She saw a little hole in the ground that could carry food. She grabbed a twig in her jaw and poked at it. An alive snake slithered out.'' At least its food!'' She thought. Thesnake hissed and dying to strike bi she was ready. She leaped omto a tree, hoping the snake couldnt climb it like some other snakes. Fourtanatly, it couldn't. She climbed down a bit getting ready to pounce. She sprang off the branch with lightning speed and landed on the spine. Before it could react, she bit hard on the neck choking and destroying the air-pipe helping it breath. She see a paw on it and bit the head off taking the poison glands off. ((Sorry if those last two sentences were wolf-speak. I just watch a lot of documentaries and i know how it qorks sooo...)) She proudly bring it back to camp, exhausted from the battle. She put it on the fresh kill pile and lay down next to it resting.~Darkshine ((Dapple, you saw Rainfall in her elderly harness omg. You should know this.)) ~Rainfall (Kidding) Mothflight lift up his chin, nodding to Dapplestar. He pulled himself to his legs, he lashed his tail to one side, padding away, not looking to see if the calico followed. What is this about Fernstar? Mothflight did understand that Fernstar had some conflict at the Gathering. And that conflict may effect the Clans in a large way. ~Mothflight ((Darkshine, it's not wolf-speak if you're using the actual terms like you are. If you used something like auditories in place of ears, that's wolf-speak)) ~Eaglepaw (( that was me posting for Eaglepaw...)) - Flamekit ((Guess who got their computer back)) ~Eaglepaw After watching the tom pad outside and past her, she followed calmly. She sat down once she faced him and licked a paw, which washed off her whiskers, "Mothflight, I am leaving you in charge while I am absent. I will be going with Darkshine to RiverClan's camp to ask Fernstar if we can get both clan territories together for the time being." Her eyes clouded with a little worry as she went on, "Do not worry, I'm only taking one cat for the reason we are not a threat at the moment. Take a hunting patrol out, and see if there's any possible way of hunting. I want a report when I get back." Dapplestar(sc|Talk 00:34, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ((Omfg, i am sooo confused. I've been so inactive lately, and i srsly do not know where to start to get back on track? Halp?)) -Honeydrop is confused and is going to throw soad cans at people. (Someone halped me. THx person) -She slowly wobbled over Mothflight and Dapplestar; Yawning. "Hey, Mothflight. Hunting Patrol?" She asked. (Short, but...whatevs.) Ravenheart looked around darkly , hiding in the shadow of a tree . Her blood red eye seemed to glow . ((My dad blocked Skype, guys.)) (That must suck ... if I even had Skype ) - Ravy Moth, jesus. It's been like a day. ANSWER MEEEEE.)) -Honeydrop who is derpily waiting for Mothflight to say something. WQoah, Raven...WTF. Cool eyes. o3o)) -Honeydrop who has started to start ito Raven's red eyes. "Ok. I have the Clan under my wing." Mothflight nodded to the calico. He later turned to Honeydrop. "Yes, I was about to gather one." He fluffed out his fur and lashed his tail as he padded away. "I will get more for our patrol. Dapplestar is going to RiverClan to talk with Fernstar. She will bring a warrior along, I need to gather a patrol." He explained quickly, arriving at the Warrior's den. ~Mothflight ((Lol, sorry Honeydrop. Gosh, this rp paragraph sucks. I'm typing quickly right now. )) "Okay." She causually followed the grey deputy to the warrior's den like a kit.- (This one is short too but I didn't know what else to say, also, i forgot what prey shadowclan has. List of it please?) -Honeydrop, following mothflight causually. Flamekit awoke, his ginger fur wet and covered in dust, Flamekit got up and padded outside and stared at the melting snow for a second, Flamekit looked around and saw Mothflight. Flamekit bounded over and asked "When will I become an apprentice?" the small orange furball looked at Mothflight waiting for an answer. - Flamekit Ravenheart looked Honey's way, eyes narrowing . Why is she starting at me.....? Ravenheart thought , hoping she'll go away . Reinforced raven talons flexed as she closed her eyes tightly Mothflight stopped, turning to the flame-pelted kit. "When you reach 6 moons." He paused, twitching his whiskers. "Soon." Mothflight poked his head thorugh the Warrior's den. He surveyed the den quickly. "Rainfall, Silverpaw, and Eaglepaw. You guys are heading on Hunting Patrol." He flicked his ear, waiting for the Warriors to come around. ~Mothflight She got to her paws, hearing her name. The elder looked at her deputy and rasped, "It's not safe for cats so young and a cat so old to be out there. Too much sickness." She flicked her tail, "And I'm not a warrior. I'm an elder." She shook her head, "Better luck next time." She turned and slowly padded back to the elder's den. ~Rainfall ((OMG, i'm so sorry. I forgot that. I need to get my facts straight. xI .. I was typing that absent mindly. So sorry. Here's a re-write of the pararaph.)) Mothflight stopped, turning to the flame-pelted kit. "When you reach 6 moons." He paused, twitching his whiskers. "Soon." Mothflight poked his head thorugh the Warrior's den. He surveyed the den quickly. "Duskfall, and Darkshine.. You guys are heading on Hunting Patrol with Honeydrop and me. We need to see what we can catch." He flicked his ear, waiting for the Warriors to come around. ~Mothflight BTW, Moth, I can't play AJ anymore ;-; Watches the cats calm and quietly , not wanting to disturb what they are doing . Why wasn't any cat talking to me? '' thinks , how bored I was , having not spoken to a cat in moons ''Probably cause they're scared of me . ''- Ravy Flamekit sighed then padded off thinking ''Just two more moons... ''Flamekit saw Ravenheart was bored. Flamekit hid in the melting snow and some grass and stalked up on Ravenheart. Flamekit got down into a hunting stance and narrowed his eyes to a slit and stopped breathing, Flamekit unsheathed his claws a little then leaped at Ravenhearts tail and scratched it playfully. - Flamekit Flicks crooked tail "Hello there" -Ravy~ Flamekit looked at Ravenheart and mewed "Hello, how are you this sunrise?" Flamekit sheathed his claws and stared at her red eyes then asked "Why are your eyes red?" - Flamekit "My eyes... um I was born this way"- Raven~ Flamekit mewed "Cats don't have red eyes from what I've seen, I saw all the eye colors on a Two-legs weird puddle, and I didn't see red anywhere, you must of blown something that the two-legs call; a blood vessal, and how'd you get that crooked tail." Flamekit had many questions but he knew not to ask most of them, Flamekit flicked his tail then mewed "You didn't tell me how you are doing." - Flamekit "Reasons ..." I flexed my claws in annoyance ~Raven ((sry havent been on in a while, ive been busy with school)) ''ok she said and went to go get eaglepaw"wake up fuzzball!" she said proding her with her paw"we have to go on a patrol, come on." turning around she noticed flamekit talking to some one, so she padded over to flamekit and sat down next to him/her((sry flamekit lolz)) who are you talking to? silverpaw((and dappy i would draw and post a pic of my self but i cant because i cant draw cats xd and i dont know how to post it so i would appreciate it if you do thx)) The golden puffball flattened to reveal the dark, rather dirty and wet, pelt of Eaglepaw. She shuffled and shook her head on the nest in an attempt to find a more comfortable spot. Groaning, she reluctantly rose from her spot, gasping when she realised she woke up late, then flattened her ears and let out a brief puff. My mentor would have woken me up if he planned something for me, anyway, she suggested, sitting on the floor next to the entrance of the den. Eaglepaw didn't want to go out. It was hot. ~Eaglepaw looking back into the apprentice den she mewed"Eaglepaw, come on! we have to go on a hunting patrol'' ''If there is any good prey left" ''she thought to herself, her blues eyes glinting in the sun she blinked and licked her paw swiping it over her ear a few times, losing patience(( so short)) Flattens ears at the cat, sinking head low -Raven